1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, it relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material containing oil-soluble photographic additives dispersed in a hydrophilic organic colloid layer using an epoxy compound or compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil-soluble photographic additives (for example, oil-soluble couplers, antioxidants for preventing color fog or color mixing, fading-preventing agents (e.g., alkylhydroquinones, alkylphenols, chromans, coumarones, etc.), hardening agents, oil-soluble filter dyes, oil-soluble U.V. absorbing agents, DIR compounds (e.g., DIR hydroquinones, uncolored DIR compounds, etc.), developing agents, color developers, and DRR compounds (e.g., DDR couplers, etc.)) have heretofore been used by dissolving them in a suitable high-boiling organic solvent, dispersing the solution in a hydrophilic organic colloid, in particular, a gelatin solution, in the presence of a surface active agent and incorporating them into a hydrophilic organic colloid layer (e.g., a light-sensitive emulsion layer, a filter layer, a backing layer, an antihalation layer, an interlayer, a protective layer, etc.). As the high-boiling organic solvent, phthalic ester compounds and phosphoric ester compounds are particularly used.
In particular, most of the solvents for photographic additives (e.g., oil-soluble incorporated type couplers) used in the manufacture of color and black-and-white photographic light-sensitive materials are of these types. Examples thereof are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,027, 2,533,514, 3,287,134, 3,748,141, 3,779,765, West German Pat. No. 1,152,610, British Pat. No. 1,272,561, West German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,629,842, etc. The high boiling solvents of phthalic ester compounds and phosphoric ester compounds have often been used for their coupler-dispersing ability, their affinity for the gelatin colloid layer, their influence on the stability of colored images, their influence on the hue of colored images, their chemical stability in a light-sensitive material, their inexpensiveness, their availability, etc.
However, such high boiling organic solvents are not totally satisfactory from the standpoint of their ability to disperse oil-soluble photographic additives, their affinity for a hydrophilic organic colloid layer, their influence on photographic properties, their chemical stability in a light-sensitive material, and the like. For example, some high boiling organic solvents exert detrimental influences on the photographic properties (e.g., on the stability of the color images obtained by dispersing a photographic coupler, and on the development-processing of a coupler-containing light-sensitive material), although some exhibit good photographic additive dispersing property, and some have reverse properties.
In particular, there have been no high boiling organic solvents for oil-soluble photographic additives which provide a good, fast cyan color image resistant to heat and humidity and show good dispersing property.